Life's Plan
by katy1986
Summary: Rosie realises she has made a mistake and needs to fix it. But she also knows that means hurting someone she cares about. Set during the Final Episode. One Shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Wild At Heart or anything else apart from the plot. Further disclaimer at the end.

AN: I hope you all enjoy I had to write this before getting stuck back into Back To Heart and Love and Angels. Hope You all in enjoy. _Italics is flash backs._ **Bold is song Lyrics.**

Summary: Rosie realises she has made a mistake and needs to fix it but she also knows that means hurting someone she cares about.

WILDATHEARTWILDATHEARTWILDAT HEARTWILDATHEARTWILDATHEARTW ILDATHEART

Life's Plan

Rosie sighed as she looked out over Leopards Den, her eyes landed on the aisle and alter that had been created for her wedding, that was this evening, her stomach turned uneasily. She had made a massive mistake and she didn't know how to fix everything.

"Hey, what did they say?" Alice asked as she took a seat next to Rosie on the steps.

"What?" Rosie asked turning around to look at Alice startled as she was in her own world.

"The doctor Rosie? You went to see him as you haven't been feeling well?" Alice spoke watching as tears appeared in Rosie's eyes.

"I don't know what to do Alice" Rosie whispered looking at her step mum with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked worriedly as tears streamed from Rosie's eyes.

"I'm pregnant" Rosie whispered making Alice gasp as she rubbed Rosie's arm.

"I don't understand why your so upset, Dylan probably wants kids at some stage" Alice whispered trying to cheer Rosie up.

"Its not Dylan's" Rosie whispered as Alice's eyes widened.

"What do you mean its not Dylan's?" Alice asked trying not to show her surprise to much.

"You remember eight weeks ago when Dad was getting on my back about Dylan, my divorce had only just come through and Dylan proposed?" Rosie asked looking at Alice to see her nod. "Well with everything that was going on, Olivia talked me in to going out to celebrate my engagement with a few friends in Jo'Berg." Rosie sighed as she felt tears prickle her eyes. "Well..."

_**** Flash Back ****_

_Rosie laughed as she looked at Liv and their friends as they were all sitting a booth in one of the busiest night clubs in Johannesburg, the music was blaring and it was really loud._

"_I cant believe you are getting married" Liv yelled so Rosie could hear her over all the noise._

"_I'm happy Liv" Rosie stated looking at her sister as she knew none of her family liked Dylan._

"_I don't like him Rosie... but if you love him I will learn to like him" Liv smiled as Rosie shook her head._

"_Its so annoying. Dad wasn't nearly as bad with Max as he is with Dylan" Rosie stated as she leant her head on to Liv's shoulder._

"_Rosie is Dylan a rebound?" Liv asked making Rosie glare at her._

"_How many times do I have to keep telling people this. I am over Max!" Rosie glared before standing up and storming over to the bar._

"_Them why do you act like that every time Max is brought up" Liv whispered to herself as she watched Rosie walk away._

_Rosie tried to calm herself down as she stood at the bar waiting for her drink, she was fed up of her family telling her she wasn't over Max. Max was her past, Dylan was her future. But its always funny how the past rears its head at the least unexpected moment._

"_Wow, I'm sorry huni I didn't mean to barge into you" A guy stated after elbowing Rosie in the back, Rosie turned around to tell him it was fine when she froze seeing the guy in front of her._

"_Rosie?"_

"_Jake!" Rosie whispered as she stared at the guy in front of her in shock._

"_Yea" Jake smiled before hugging Rosie quickly. "What you doing here?" Jake asked quickly looking over his shoulder._

"_Oh, I'm just here with Liv" Rosie stated pointing over towards the booth with her left hand without thinking._

"_Wow, now that's a rock" Jake stated looking at the ring before raising his eyebrow. "I thought you didn't like flashy rings?" Jake asked looking down at the ring._

"_Don't even think to pretend you know me" Rosie glared at him before grabbing her drink and storming off to the table. "Liv can we drink these and move on to somewhere else?" Rosie asked and watching as Liv nodded before she downed her drink. "I will meet you outside" Rosie stated grabbing her bag and jacket before leaving._

_**** End Of Flash Back ****_

"... 5 minutes later the girls came out and we went on to another club" Rosie whispered as more tears appeared in her eyes as Alice looked at her as she was completely lost.

"I don't understand. Who's Jake? Is he the Father?" Alice asked as Rosie shook her head as more tears appeared.

"No, he's this baby's dad's best friend, they went to university together" Rosie whispered brokenly as she sobbed.

"Okay" Alice stated still lost. "What happened next?" Alice asked.

_**** Flash Back ****_

_Liv led the group into a club that was opening its doors for the last time as it was closing down._

"_Hello ladies, Drinks are on offer tonight as it is our last night of trade, so the party is on us tonight" a member of staff smiled pointing them in._

"_That sucks" Liv stated looking at Rosie. "This is one of my favourite clubs" Liv pouted as she made it the bar the guy behind it hearing her._

"_Don't fret love, it already has a new owner, its closing down for a refurbishing but then it will be opening up again just under a new name" the guy smiled. "So what am I getting you girls"_

"_can we get a round of Jayger Bombs please" Liv smiled as Rosie shook her head at Liv._

"_No Liv I'm not doing shots" Rosie stated as Liv just laughed at her._

"_Oh yes you are" Liv sang as she laughed before the tray was passed over to the girls. "Ok, on the count of three we all down one" Liv stated as she passed the shots around. "Come on Rosie, live a little your young" Liv smiled as Rosie smiled before nodding. "Ready... One, Two Three" Liv yelled before they all downed the drinks Liv giggled. "See Rosie your young unlike that relic your marrying" Liv laughed making Rosie glare at her._

"_You can talk Liv... your with Fatani. He was in his mid twenties when you first met him and you were 10!" Rosie stated before grabbing her bag. "I'm going to the toilet" Rosie sighed before making her way through the crowd._

"_I know I shouldn't bait her but I don't like Dylan" Olivia sighed as she looked at her friends._

"_We don't like him either" Jesabelle replied._

_Rosie wiped her eyes as she looked in the mirror her eyes catching the ring and frowning, she hadn't wanted the big in your face ring, Jake was right she didn't like them, more tears flowed down her face as remembered her last one. Rosie dabbed her eyes as a group of girls walked into the toilets gossiping non of them taking any notice of Rosie._

"_Oh My God girl who was that guy you were flirting with?"_

"_He is here with his friend and he is so hot, when we come out I'm going straight back over to him"_

"_I don't blame you girl"_

"_I wish I could find a man like him"_

_Rosie shook her head as she listened to the girls gush about the guy that they had taken a liking to before she wiped her eyes and rejoined Liv at the table they were all sitting at._

"_I thought you had left" Liv stated as Rosie sat back down and shook her head as she looked around the club until they landed on a table across the way just up the stairs where Jake was sitting._

"_God is he following me" Rosie muttered making all the girls look at her._

"_Who?" Liv asked looking around making Rosie roll her eyes at Liv's blatantness._

"_See the table on the other side of the dance floor up the stairs there is a guy over there in a white shirt with black on it" Rosie stated as all the girls looked and nodded their heads. "That's Jake, he was at the last place its why I wanted to leave" Rosie sighed as she took a sip from her drink._

"_Wow his cute... who is he?" Jesabelle asked looking at Rosie to see her glaring at her._

"_I don't know about him but his friend, just from the back that view is sexy" Anna Laughed nudging Jess._

"_Oh wow totally" Jesabelle laughed as Rosie downed the last of her drink before she turned around and looked just to gasp quietly, that back... that build... that hair... that butt... and the shirt, she recognised them all._

"_I have to go" Rosie whispered before grabbing her bag and darting to the door knocking her chair over with a resounding crash just as the music was changing tracks making everyone turn and look but Rosie didn't even turn back around she just fled the club._

_**** End Of Flash Back ****_

Rosie sobbed on to Alice's shoulder as she stroked Rosie's back as she hugged her obviously distraught step daughter.

"Who was it?" Alice asked now curious about who the father of the baby was.

"I don't even know what he was doing there" Rosie sobbed as Alice just looked at her sadly as she stroked Rosie's arm.

"Why? What do you mean me shouldn't of been there?" Alice asked as Rosie looked down.

_**** Flash Back ****_

_Rosie gasped for air after she had made it out to the street as tears flowed from her eyes, Rosie wrapped her arms around herself to stop herself from falling apart._

"_Rosie?"_

"_Go away" Rosie whispered not turning around as she couldn't look him in the eye._

"_Not until you tell me what's wrong"_

"_Everything!" Rosie whispered brokenly before turning around and looking at him. "What are you doing here Max?" Rosie asked as more tears flowed from her eyes._

"_Work" Max stated hating seeing Rosie upset. "I just brought the place" Max stated pointing at the club._

"_Why?" Rosie asked looking at the club in question._

"_I wanted a bigger challenge than the bar" Max stated not getting why Rosie was asking as she knew he wanted to get stuck into a bigger challenge._

"_No not the club. Why Jo'Berg?" Rosie asked looking Max in the eye._

"_You know what they say... home is where the heart is" Max whispered as he stroked Rosie's tears away making more tears stream from Rosie's eyes._

"_Max" Rosie whispered brokenly looking him in the eyes. "Its to late, were divorced. I'm engaged" Rosie whispered brokenly before pulling away and turning away from him so he couldn't see the indecision on her face._

"_Rosie" Max whispered looking at Rosie before grabbing her arm and turning her around so she was facing him. "Tell me you don't love me any more and I will let you walk away and I will leave you alone" Max whispered looking Rosie in the eye making her gasp as she cried silently._

"_I... I" Rosie cried looking Max in the eye. "I cant" Rosie whispered before Max kissed her._

_**** End Of Flash Back ****_

"I don't even remember going back to his hotel room" Rosie cried silently. "I woke the next morning I looked at my phone to see I had 5 missed calls from Liv and 10 from Dylan. Then it hit me what I had did, I hated myself, I left before Max woke up" Rosie stuttered before braking down in tears.

"Max" Alice asked still in shock from that bomb shell. "Max is the dad?" Alice asked as Rosie carried on crying but nodded. "And you left without talking to Max? Have you spoken to Max since?" Alice asked trying to wrap her head around everything and watching as Rosie shook her head again.

"I couldn't look him in the eye and tell him I didn't love him" Rosie cried as she hugged herself.

"So is that why you have been burying yourself with wedding things and defending Dylan to your blue in the face and getting defence if someone asks you if your doing the right thing for you? Guilt?" Alice asked as tears appeared in Rosie's eyes.

"No" Rosie sighed before looking at Alice. "Is it possible to love two people at once?" Rosie asked as Alice stroked a strand of hair out of her face.

"It's easy to love more than one person... but you can only be In Love with one person and Rosie you need to work out which one" Alice stated as Rosie's tears flowed quicker.

"I don't know" Rosie whispered brokenly shaking her head.

"I think you do" Alice stated looking Rosie in the eye. "You just don't want to hurt anyone, but Rosie someone's going to get hurt no matter what and if you make the choice based on other people you are the one that's going to end up hurt" Alice stated before kissing Rosie's head before standing up. "I will make everyone leave you alone" Alice smiled sadly before walking into the house.

Rosie sighed as she pulled out her phone to see 15 text messages, Rosie sighed before opening then all starting from the top.

LIV 9.00AM

7 HOURS AND COUNTING.

MAX 9.15AM

PLEASE TALK TO ME. X

DYLAN 9.30AM

TODAY YOU ARE GOING TO MAKE ME THE HAPPIEST MAN ALIVE, I CANT WAIT TO SEE YOU WALK DOWN THE AISLE. X

MAX 10.06

ROSIE PLEASE THIS IS DRIVING ME NUTS... ARE YOU EVEN ALIVE?

MAX 10.27AM

WILL I GET A BETTER RESPONSE IF I CALL THE HOUSE. X

LIV 11.30AM

ARE YOU ALIVE OUT THERE, I WILL BE THERE AT 1.30 TO HELP YOU GET READY.

EVAN 11.43AM

CONGRATS FOR TODAY SORRY I CANT BE THERE. I WISH ALL THE HAPPINESS AND LOVE IN THE WORLD. X

MAX 11.55AM

ROSIE PLEASE STOP IGNORING MY MESSAGES. PLEASE. X

MAX 12.35PM

I KNOW TODAY'S YOUR WEDDING, FATANI HAS A BIG MOUTH... IF YOU DON'T ANSWER SOON I WILL CRASH IT!

LIV 12.43PM

ITS JUST US TWO AND CHARLOTTE FOR MAKE UP AND HAIR RIGHT?

MAX 12.55PM

I LOVE YOU PLEASE. X

MAX 1.09PM

PLEASE JUST LET ME KNOW YOU ARE OK. X

LIV 1.10PM

ROSIE?

MAX 1.21PM

IM ABOUT TO JUMP IN MY CAR...

LIV 1.25PM

I'M RUNNING LATE BUT IM ON MY WAY.

Rosie sighed as she opened up a message and thanked Evan before turning back to Max's messages more tears appeared before she opened a message to him.

IM OK, I WILL TALK TO YOU LATER I JUST HAVE SOME THINGS I NEED TO SORT OUT. LUV ROSIE. X

Rosie wiped her eyes after hitting send before she walked over to the animal hospital where and walked into the main room where the lion cubs where sleeping with their mum, Rosie placed her hand on her stomach as she looked at them all feeling torn.

"What are you doing in here?" Rosie jumped as she turned around to see Dup standing there looking at her.

"Just looking in on the lioness" Rosie smiled before turning back to look at the lions.

"I was so busy trying to sort this family out I missed something" Dup sighed as he looked at Rosie.

"What you talking about Dup?" Rosie asked turning around and looking at Dup who she loved like a grandfather.

"You!" Dup replied. "I didn't hear all your conversation but I heard your one question. And Alice is right you can only be in love with one person" Dup smiled sadly as he looked at Rosie. "But I think you already know that!" Dup sighed as he came and stood behind Rosie and rested his hands on Rosie's shoulder as she sighed. "Life has always had a plan for all of us and fighting it is near imposable" Dup sighed before squeezing Rosie's shoulders before walking to the door, he turned around and looked at Rosie and smiled sadly. "The family will be behind you either way" Dup smiled before leaving Rosie alone.

Rosie smiled sadly before walking out the door and over to the house to see Caroline sitting on the steps drinking a glass of lemonade and smiled at her. "What you doing? Liv is looking for you to start getting you ready for your wedding" Caroline smiled at Rosie as sat down next to her.

"Do you remember your first few days here?" Rosie asked looking at Caroline to see her frowning at her before she smiled and nodded. "Do you remember what you said to me after you caught me and Max kissing, we were standing on this veranda?" Rosie asked as Caroline smiled and nodding.

"We were watching Max with Thandi, you asked me if I was going to tell her about you and Max. I told you no because I had been in her place and ignorance is bliss, you then told me that you knew what you was feeling was wrong but you didn't know how to stop it and I told you the truth... you cant" Caroline smiled as Rosie looked at her. "Not bad of a memory for my age huh?" Caroline smiled before frowning at Rosie and looking at closely. "What's going on in that head of yours?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know any more" Rosie sighed as she rested her head on the banister. "I'm completely lost. How do you hurt someone you care about?" Rosie asked looking at Caroline to see her shake her head.

"You tell them the truth, it might hurt but the truth... you can never go wrong with it" Caroline smiled as a car pulled up and Dylan got. "Stop right there!" Caroline shouted looking at Dylan. "It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding" Caroline stated staring at Dylan before looking at Rosie who was laughing at her.

"It's ok Caroline" Rosie smiled at her before sighing as she looked at Dylan. "I need to talk to him" Rosie sighed as she stood up and walked over to Dylan as Caroline walked into the house.

"How comes your not already getting ready?" Dylan asked as he bent down to kiss Rosie but she turned her head at the last minute so he kissed her cheek.

"Can we take a walk, I need to talk to you" Rosie sighed taking a deep breath as Dylan nodded. Rosie led them down towards the huts before she sat down on a bench around there sighing.

"What's going on?" Dylan asked looking at Rosie worriedly as he sat next to her. Rosie stood up and paced in front of him.

"I'm pregnant" Rosie whispered as Dylan looked at her shocked.

"But I'm infertile. I had vasectomy" Dylan stated looking at Rosie as tears appeared in her eyes.

"I know" Rosie whispered closing her eyes. "Me and Liv went out drinking about two months ago it happened then" Rosie stated as she looked away from Dylan as he stood up. Rosie jumped as Dylan grabbed her by the arm and pulled her around and looked at her.

"I don't care... well I care about you cheating but I can get over it. Rosie I love you and I still want to marry you, I will help you raise the kid if that's what you want, I will love it like it was my own" Dylan stated looking Rosie in the eye.

"Dylan" Rosie sighed looking him in the eye. "But what about the baby's father?" Rosie asked looking at Dylan.

"What you going to do search Jo'Berg to find the guy you slept with?" Dylan asked looking at Rosie pompously.

"Is that what you think of me? That I would sleep with anyone?" Rosie asked her eyes blazing as she looked at Dylan.

"No of course not" Dylan sighed trying to back track. "I love you Rosie and I think we can get through this. And what the guy doesn't know doesn't hurt him" Dylan sighed as Rosie shook her head.

"Dylan I cant" Rosie whispered looking at him sadly.

"OK, fine I play step dad. Rosie I don't care as long as I get you. I love you" Dylan stated grabbing Rosie's hands.

"I love you too Dylan but I'm not in love with you" Rosie whispered at the end.

"Rosie love can grow" Dylan stated looking at Rosie in the eye.

"But it wont Dylan my heart already belongs to someone else" Rosie sighed as she walked to the hut that they were by. "I didn't even realise it until a few days ago" Rosie whispered not looking at Dylan.

"You are joking right?" Dylan yelled making Rosie jump. "You are breaking up with me after what I did for you in Zimbabwe and on the day of our wedding!" Dylan yelled walking up to Rosie.

"I'm sorry" Rosie whispered as Dylan was starting to scare her.

"Sorry!" Dylan fumed getting in her face. "No!" Dylan glared at Rosie. "We are getting married!" Dylan stated grabbing Rosie's arm.

"Ow Dylan let me go your hurting me!" Rosie yelled neither of them noticing anyone else around.

"Let her go, whilst you can still walk!" Dup glared resting on his shot gun making Dylan let go of Rosie as Danny walked up behind her and put his arm around her.

"I'm sorry, Rosie I didn't mean to hurt you" Dylan whispered seeing the mark on Rosie's arm.

"I'm sorry too" Rosie whispered as she held her engagement ring out to Dylan before handing it to her dad to give to him. "I'm going back to the house" Rosie whispered turning to walk away.

"Rosie, I have just one question?" Dylan asked looking at Rosie sadly.

"What?" Rosie asked looking at Dylan sadly.

"Will he look after you and the baby?" Dylan asked not seeing the shocked look on Danny and Dup's faces.

"What baby?"

"He who?"

Danny and Dup asked together making Dylan looked at Rosie apologetically.

"Sorry" Dylan whispered as Rosie shook her head smiling sadly.

"Dad, Dup. I'm pregnant" Rosie stated looking at them both as they turned to look at Dylan. "It's not Dylan's dad" Rosie whispered looking down.

"Then who?" Dup asked as Rosie looked up at them both with tears in her eyes as a small smile played on her lips.

"It's Max's" Rosie whispered making both Danny and Dup look at her in shock.

"Max?" Danny asked shocked at his daughter.

"Max... Max!" Dup asked trying not to grin.

"Really how many more Max's do you know?" Rosie asked looking at them both not seeing Dylan putting it together until he rounded on Rosie.

"Max! As in your Ex-Husband!" Dylan asked angrily as Rosie took a step back from him as she nodded.

"Don't even think of going a another step closer to her" Danny stated glaring at Dylan who glared back at him.

"I'm out of here, give me my ring" Dylan spoke angrily as he walked over to Danny and snatched the ring.

"Oh!" Danny stated grabbing his arm in a vice grip. "If I ever see you lay a hand on my daughter again, there will be hell to pay" Danny stated letting go. "Now get off my land" Danny stated as he walked over to Rosie.

"Don't worry I'm gone you can keep your slut of a daughter" Dylan glared before storming off.

"You want me to go blow out his tires for that last comment" Dup asked as Rosie shook her head sadly.

"His just angry and upset... he has every right to be. I have messed up big time" Rosie sighed as she laid her hand on her belly.

"Does Max know about the baby?" Danny asked as Dup walked over to them with a smile on his face.

"No I only found out this morning" Rosie smiled as she looked at her dad who was smiling. "Seriously dad your happy that your unwed daughter is pregnant" Rosie asked rolling her eyes making Danny and Dup laugh.

"No, just happy that you realised that you were settling" Danny smiled as Rosie looked at him.

"How was you so sure?" Rosie asked looking at Danny to see him smile before shaking his head.

"You forget I saw you fall in love... I know that smile you always saved for him, you could be so stressed out and just one look from him instantly calmed you" Danny sighed before laughing. "It's why I hated him at first, he stole my little girls heart" Danny smiled as he hugged Rosie. "Come on lets head back to the house we have a wedding to cancel" Danny smiled as they all walked back, Dup every now and then smiling down at Rosie's stomach.

"Seriously Dup!" Rosie laughed after about the tenth time. "It's not going to spontaneously grow" Rosie stated making Danny and Dup laugh.

"I know sorry" Dup laughed. "Who would of thought it another baby to add to the family" Dup laughed not realising they had made it back to the house were everyone was standing after watching Dylan speed away.

"What baby?" Charlie asked looking down at Danny, Dup and Rosie.

"The one I'm pregnant with" Rosie smiled as Charlie laughed and ran down the stairs and hugged her along with Caroline and Nomsa.

"Then I'm confused. Has Dylan left you?" Olivia asked looking at Rosie shocked.

"No Liv, I ended things" Rosie sighed rolling her eyes. "The baby isn't Dylan's, It's Max's" Rosie smiled as all the girls but Alice looked at her shocked.

"What?" Caroline asked shocked but happy as was Liv who rushed forward and hugged Rosie tightly.

"This is a little unfair, it means this whole family knows before daddy!" Alice smiled as Rosie frowned at her.

"Oh god, I should of told Max first" Rosie whispered holding her head in her hands.

"No hun" Alice sighed as she came down the stairs and handed Danny Robbie. "I was only kidding, Max isn't going to be angry" Alice smiled as she hugged Rosie before letting her go. "But I think whilst we are sorting things out here you should go see him" Alice smiled as Rosie looked at her.

"I don't even know if his still in Jo'Berg" Rosie whispered looking at Alice who laughed at her.

"Well there's one way to find out" Alice laughed pointing to the phone in Rosie's hand.

"But I should be here to help out, I feel so guilty now" Rosie sighed looking at everyone. "Nomsa you have out done yourself with the food. And Caroline you spend so much time setting up the alter"

"Do not worry about that the guys will demolish that quick enough" Nomsa smiled looking at Rosie. "And maybe you can bring Max back and you can have a family meal" Nomsa smiled as Danny nodded his head.

"Now that sounds like a plan" Danny smiled turning to Rosie. "You go deal with Max and everything here we will all be taken care of" Danny smiled as he kissed Rosie's head before nudging her towards the house.

"Ok, ok. I get the hint, I will call to let you guys know what is going on" Rosie smiled as she walked into the house pulling out her phone and ringing Max's mobile number. Rosie sighed as it went to the answering machine as she hung up she walked to the door and grabbed a set of keys before heading out the door and into the truck.

…...

Rosie sighed as she looked up at the club in front of her trying to gather her strength she pushed off of the Jeep and headed to the door, which was open. Rosie looked around as she walked in the place had been stripped and builders were everywhere working on the main floor Rosie looked around trying to locate Max before spotting Jake talking to some builders, Rosie headed over to him.

"Hey Jake" Rosie whispered making Jake swing around and look at her shocked before turning back to the builders.

"Yea, that's fine" Jake smiled before turning and looking at Rosie in shock. "You're here? You're meant to be getting married today!" Jake stated looking at her closely before noticing the missing ring.

"Well I'm not" Rosie sighed looking at Jake annoyed.

"Yeah and... What you doing here?" Jake asked looking at Rosie before looking down at his phone.

"I need to talk to Max" Rosie stated looking at Jake annoyed.

"Well his busy" Jake stated not looking at Rosie who rolled her eyes at Jake.

"Oh yea he is so busy that he has had his mobile glued to his hand all morning?" Rosie stated raising her eyebrow at him.

"Why you here?" Jake asked looking at Rosie straight in the eye. "Max wont admit it but Rosie you have the power to brake him you have done it once I cant watch it again" Jake stated as Rosie looked down before looking back at Jake angrily.

"His the one that filed for divorce, his the one that signed them first!" Rosie stated glaring at Jake with tears in her eyes.

"Rosie!" Jake sighed shaking his at the mess the two had got themselves into. "Max only signed the papers as he thought it was what you wanted, he didn't want your marriage to be over" Jake stated as tears appeared in Rosie's eyes as Jake shook his head at her. "Just promise me your not here to hurt him?" Jake asked as Rosie sighed looking at Jake warmly before smiling.

"Jake..." Rosie sighed smiling as she shook her head. "I cant promise you that Max will never be hurt again but I can tell you I don't ever intend to hurt him" Rosie stated smiling as looked Jake in the eye. "I still love him" Rosie whispered making Jake smile before he nodded his head.

"Through them doors, up two sets of stairs the first door on your left" Jake smiled pointing to a door. "Its Max's office" Jake smiled before walking and joining the builders again making Rosie smile before she walked through the door and followed Jake's directions until she came to the door Jake stated, Rosie took a deep breath and knocked.

"Urg... Come in!" Max muttered his back to the door, Rosie slowly opened the door to see Max's position and smiled as she walked in and closed the door behind her. "What's wrong. Now?" Max asked still not turning around.

"I'm sorry" Rosie whispered making Max whirl around and look at her in shock before standing up and walking over to her slowly before he reached out and touched her face making Rosie close her eyes in bliss.

"Rosie?" Max whispered brokenly before pulling her into his arms and holding her tight as Rosie brought her hands up to lock around his neck. "What you doing here?" Max asked pulling away to look Rosie in the eye.

"I gave Dylan the ring back" Rosie whispered before frowning. "2 hours before the wedding" Rosie whispered pulling a face making Max laugh at her. "It's not funny... I'm a horrible person" Rosie groaned pulling out of Max's arms before sitting on the side of Max's desk as he shook his head at her.

"No you're not, you don't have a horrible bone in your body" Max whispered as he hugged her and kissed the side of her head.

"I just couldn't marry him" Rosie mumbled into Max's shoulder.

"Why?" Max asked holding his breath as he closed his eyes.

"Because I still love you" Rosie whispered pulling away and looking Max in the eye as she smiled slightly.

"Yeah?" Max asked smiling as tears appeared in his eyes as Rosie nodded. "I love you" Max whispered before closing the gap between them and kissing Rosie soundly.

"I have something else to tell you" Rosie whispered as she pulled away from Max and smiled at him. "I only found out this morning" Rosie smiled as Max frowned at her. "I'm pregnant" Rosie smiled making Max frown at her as he was confused. Rosie laughed as she looked at his face. "It's yours Max" Rosie whispered as Max held her face as tears appeared in his eyes.

"Really?" Max asked in disbelief he really couldn't be that lucky to get his girl back and find out he was going to be a dad in one day.

"Yes" Rosie laughed as she kissed him which he deepened before picking her up and spining her around making her laugh.

"I love you" Max whispered as he put her down and kissed her again.

"I love you too" Rosie whispered bringing Max's face down and kissing him soundly. "Fancy having a family dinner all cooked by Nomsa?" Rosie laughed as Max nodded.

"I love you" Max stated looking Rosie in the eye. "WE are going to work things out. I promise" Max stated before kissing Rosie again.

…...

2 Years Later

Rosie smiled as she looked around the room she was in, Olivia was busy putting her up, Charlie was painting her nails as Caroline was doing her Hair, Beth was doing Rosie's make up for her they were all smiling and content. The only one not in the room was Alice as she was running around making sure everything was in place and perfect. Everyone looked up as knock sounded on the door making everyone look up.

"Who's there?" Caroline called out the first one to speak.

"It's just me" Will laughed through the door. "I think a certain little one wants their mummy?" Will laughed making Rosie smile as Caroline opened the door and took the child from Will. "All us guys expect Danny, Dup and Robbie, were all heading down to the alter" Will smiled as we waved to everyone he could see. As Caroline bounced the bundle she now held.

"You are all suited and booted, right?" Beth called out to her younger son who laughed.

"Yes mum, Alice inspected us all before we were even aloud to leave the hut" Will stated popping his head around the door so they could see him roll his eyes.

"Good, now shoo" Beth smiled waving her hand at Will making him pout before backing out the door and closing it behind him to the laughter that followed. "Ok, that's you all done my love" Beth smiled as she backed away and looked at Rosie smiling.

"Thanks Beth" Rosie smiled looking at her as Caroline walked forward and placed the her energetic bundle into Rosie's arms.

"Hi baby" Rosie smiled looking at her 18 month old baby, the last few years were not all happiness and joy, there were parts that were filled with pain and anger. Mistakes had been made, people had been hurt, she had been hurt but as she looked at her 18 month old baby girl she couldn't be happier. "Were you good for Uncle Will, Grandpa Henry and daddy?" Rosie smiled as her little girl smiled at her.

"Of course she was, my grandbaby is a angel" Beth smiled looking at her granddaughter still overwhelmed with the love she felt for the little girl.

"Yea, I'm still trying to work out where she got that from? Rosie's no angel! Neither is Max!" Olivia laughed as she placed the last pin in Rosie's hair.

"You know I can go off people you know!" Rosie stated glaring at Liv as she laughed holding her baby closer to her as Alice walked in looking flustered.

"Oh, she is in here with you" Alice sighed as she noticed Rosie with her daughter. "I thought the guys had taken her with them and I knew she wasn't even dressed" Alice sighed pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "Give her here and I will get her dressed" Alice smiled holding her hands out.

"No you wont" Rosie stated as she stood up and pointed to the chair. "You are going to sit down and have your hair and make done" Rosie smiled as Alice shook her head.

"I cant Nomsa needs help in the kitchen, I'm still waiting on the florist with the bridal bouquets, and the guest's still need guiding down to where the wedding is going to be. I just want everything to be perfect for you" Alice sighed looking at Rosie who smiled at her so genuinely it made her heart swell.

"Alice everything will be perfect, I'm marrying Max, our little girl is my flower girl, this day is as perfect as it can possibly get" Rosie stated making tears appear in Caroline's eyes.

"I will go give Nomsa a hand and I will get Danny and Dup outside pointing everyone in the right direction" Caroline smiled as she kissed Alice's cheek. "You relax" Caroline smiled as she headed out the door.

"And I will go keep an eye out for the flowers" Beth smiled kissing Rosie's cheek before kissing her granddaughter's head.

"Charlie you ok to do your mum's make up?" Rosie asked looking at her sister getting a nod from her. "Liv ok with doing hair?" Rosie laughed as Liv nodded her head as she grabbed a comb. "Good get started, I will go get this one ready and when I come back we can get into our dresses" Rosie smiled as she left the room to Alice's and her dad's room where all the dresses were.

Rosie smiled as she placed her little girl on the bed. Miranda Sarah Gifthold was 18 months old and she was a spitting image of her mum apart from her eyes, she got them from her dad. Rosie was enthralled with her daughter she didn't notice anyone behind her until they laughed making her turn around and at Dup who was leaning on the door smiling at her before he walked in and sat on the bed looking down at the little girl happily kicking her legs in the air as she was just in her nappy.

"You ok Dup?" Rosie asked as she stood and grabbed the baby bag that was in the corner and pulled out a little white vest before kneeling back on the floor in front of Miranda.

"Life's Plan huh? Who would of guessed everything that's ever happened to us" Dup sighed making Rosie smile before Dup looked at her. "I just wanted to tell you how happy and proud of you I am" Dup smiled trying not to cry as he looked at Rosie. "At your first wedding to Max, I meant what I said to you when I gave you that dress, you guys became my family when you moved here and I cant imagine this house without you all" Dup smiled as tears swam in his eyes making Rosie tear up. "Watching you grow into the woman that you are and the mother that you are... I feel very proud and privileged to know you" Dup stated nodding his head as a tear fell down Rosie's face as she leant forward and hugged him.

"I love you too Dup" Rosie smiled as she pulled away making him laugh before he looked down at the baby on the bed.

"If Sarah was here she would be very proud of you as would your mother!" Dup smiled standing up and kissing Rosie head on the way out making Rosie sigh with a smile on her face before looking back at her happily. Dup smiled before turning and walking back out front to Danny.

"I hope so" Rosie sighed before pulling a face at her daughter. "Lets get you dressed" Rosie laughed as Miranda giggled at her. Rosie was just about to put Miranda in her dress when a knock on the door made her look up holding Miranda.

"Any help needed?"

"Evan" Rosie yelled making the baby jump. "Sorry baby" Rosie whispered kissing her head as she rushed over and hugged him. "What you doing her I thought you couldn't make it?" Rosie asked looking at her brother.

"Dup brought me ticket and sent telling me tell work it was already paid for holiday which they have to honour" Evan laughed as he stroked Miranda head in awe.

"God she has grown since I last saw her" Evan smiled looking at his niece.

"What do you expect?" Rosie laughed shaking her head before walking back over to the bed and placing Miranda back down before sitting next to her facing Evan. "It was like 7 months ago" Rosie laughed before picking up the dress and sitting Miranda up.

"Yea, I know I have visit more" Evan sighed before smiling back down at the baby. "Do you need anything doing?" Evan asked looking around at all the bags already knowing the rest of the girls were not dressed as he popped his head in to see Alice, Liv and Charlie before coming to see Rosie.

"Um, you could go and check on Nomsa and Caroline to see if they need help?" Rosie smiled as she did Miranda's dress up.

"Ok" Evan laughed standing up as Miranda pulled herself up and waved her hand at Evan. "I'm not going far" Evan laughed kissing Miranda on the head before heading out the door laughing.

"You are such a show off" Rosie giggled kissing Miranda on the head before sitting her down on her lap as put her shoes on before placing her head band on her head. Rosie smiled as she looked at her daughter before kissing her as flash went off, Rosie looked up to see her dad standing there. "Dad?" Rosie sighed shaking her head. "I thought Kurt was meant to be the photographer for the day?" Rosie laughed as Danny chuckled as he come in and sat next to Rosie and played with his granddaughters hand as she had held her hand out to him as soon as he sat down.

"He is!" Danny laughed. "but I have been taking snap shots as fathers rights" Danny stated as he looked his daughter in the eye. "That's actually about the tenth I have taken of you today" Danny stated as Rosie frowned at him.

"All with flash?" Rosie asked as Danny nodded as he laughed taken Miranda off Rosie's lap and standing her on his legs facing him.

"You were so obvious" Danny smiled looking at his daughter with pride. "I love seeing you like this, that's how I knew with Dylan" Danny sighed as Rosie frowned, she hated what she did to Dylan. "You deserve love Rosie, crazy unconditional love, just like what you and Mac have" Danny stated as Rosie smiled at him.

"Thanks dad" Rosie whispered trying not to cry and thanking heavens that Liv had put waterproof make up on her. "You have always been there for me and I don't know what I would do with out you" Rosie sighed as leant her head on Danny's arm as he kissed her head.

"Well its a good thing I don't plan on going anywhere" Danny stated as Rosie pulled back and looked at him in the eye.

"I love you" Rosie smiled as tears appeared in Danny's eyes.

"I love you too kiddo" Danny stated kissing her head as Alice, Liv and Charlie came in seeing Danny, Rosie and Miranda together.

"Sorry to interrupt but its time for the dresses" Alice smiled as Danny stood up still holding Miranda.

"I will take her whilst you ladies get ready" Danny smiled kissing Rosie head before repeating the action on Liv and Charlie before kissing Alice as he left the room passing Beth and Caroline both who were already dressed.

"We thought we would get dressed first so that way we could be more of a help here" Caroline smiled as Alice sat next to Rosie throwing her arm around her step daughter. "So who first?" Caroline asked.

"How about my bridesmaids and the mother of the bride?" Rosie stated looking at Alice making everyone look at the two as tears appeared in Alice's eyes.

"Mother?" Alice asked holding her hand to her mouth as Rosie nodded her head.

"I have four mothers" Rosie stated looking at Alice seriously. "My actual mum, Sarah, Beth and You" Rosie stated as Alice hugged her tightly.

"I love all so much" Alice smiled looking at Liv as well who nodded at her. "Ok, lets get dressed and then we can all focus on the bride" Alice smile looking at Rosie who nodded.

15 minutes later Olivia, Charlotte and Alice were dressed Beth reached up and grabbed the last dress bag.

"Time for the bride" Beth smiled as Rosie stood up she was only wearing a zipped bath robe that came down to her knee. Beth pulled the bag away to reveal her dress making everyone smile before helping getting her into it and her shoes. Rosie stood up and looked at everyone just as Nomsa knocked on the door and entered smiling as she looked at Rosie.

"You look beautiful" Nomsa smiled making Rosie grin. "It's time" Nomsa smiled as everyone filed out the door. Nomsa walked ahead and walked outside where Danny, Dup, Evan were standing with Robbie and Miranda talking to Kirt, Neema and Amber who was skipping around. "Everyone the bride is coming" Nomsa smiled as everyone looked to the door as Caroline stepped out wearing a lilac dress suit followed by Beth in a light pink floral dress and green jacket. Alice followed wearing a long green sleeveless dress she smiled and walked over and kissed Danny.

"The girls look amazing!" Alice smiled with tears in her eyes as Liv and Charlie came out first wearing A line watermelon coloured chiffon dresses that came down to their calves with flowers in their hairs.

"Wow, Liv you clean up?" Evan laughed making everyone smile as Liv stuck her tongue out at her brother before she and Charlie stood either side of the stairs as Rosie walked out making all the guys stare in awe, her dress was a sleeveless A line lace dress with a short train her hair was curled and pulled back from her face being held in with diamanté pins.

"Mummy!" Miranda called waving her hands making Rosie laugh.

"What do you think?" Rosie asked looking at them all as Danny nodded with tears in his eyes.

"So you finally do the traditional White dress on the third wedding?" Evan asked smiling at her as making her roll her eyes at him.

"Evan!" Danny sighed shaking his head. "It's always you" Danny laughed as Evan shrugged as Alice looked at him in question.

"The first wedding when Rosie came out to show us her dress I said that if you wear white aren't you meant to be a virgin? But Danny covered my mouth before I could finish it" Evan stated shrugging his shoulders making everyone laugh Alice looked at him and shook her head.

"Only you Evan" Alice laughed as everyone smiled.

"Ok, lets get a picture of the bridal party" Kirk smiled as he picked his camera up. "Liv and Charlie come half way down the stairs next the banister on either side and Rosie stand on the step behind them in the middle" Kirk stated getting the girls to stand where he stated before snapping a couple of shots. "Ok, lets have Miranda now standing in between Liv and Charlie" Kirk smiled as Danny carried his granddaughter forward an placed her where Kirk asked Liv and Charlie smiled at her as Kirk started to take a couple more pictures before turning to Danny. "Any more you want?" Kirk asked as Danny nodded.

"Yea, can I get one with Caroline and Alice with them?" Danny asked as Kirk and nodded and then one with all the family?" Danny stated as Kirk nodded Rosie picked up her daughter and kissed her nose making her giggle as Liv and Charlie looked at them. Kirk quickly grabbed his camera and snapped the candid smiling.

"Caroline why don't you stand behind Liv next to Rosie and Alice behind Charlie but next to Rosie" Kirk smiled as the two older women did as they were asked and smiled at the girls before they all looked forward for the picture.

"Nomsa, Kirk, Neema and Amber I want you guys in this picture as well" Rosie smiled as Kirk nodded.

"I will take it for you" Beth smiled looking at Rosie. "Then I will head off to check on my son" Beth smiled as Rosie nodded.

"Yea make sure his still there" Rosie smiled making Beth laugh.

"All the animals in this park couldn't chase him away" Beth laughed as Rosie nodded her head as her dad came behind her and kissed her head. "Dup you come and stand next to Caroline, Evan next to Olivia, Kirk, Nomsa and Neema how about you three on the steps behind Rosie and little Amber and Robbie where Miranda was standing a minute ago" Beth smiled as everyone got into their places. Beth smiled as she took the picture and did a couple extra to make sure. "There all done" Beth smiled before handing the camera back to Kirk as everyone came off the steps, Beth walk up and kissed Rosie on the cheek. "I will see you in a little while" Beth smiled holding her hand before kissing Miranda's head before heading off towards the wedding site.

"OK one more Picture, lets have Rosie, Danny, Alice, Olivia, Evan, Charlie, Robbie and Miranda. Daddy, Mummy, Kids and grandkid" Kirk smiled as everyone walked back over as Rosie, Danny and Alice came down the steps. "Stop, Rosie on the second from bottom step, Danny and Alice behind her, Liv and Charlie either side on the same step and Evan sitting in front of Rosie with Robbie on your lap" Kirk smiled as everyone nodded looking at sight in front of them. "Ok and last one, for real this time until the wedding. Danny and Rosie!" Kirk smiled as Alice took Miranda as everyone else came off the steps Danny stepped down and placed his arm behind Rosie making her look up at him tears in both off their eyes, Kirk snapped away smiling. "Ok done" Kirk smiled as Neema opened a box that had all the girls flowers in Neema handed them out after everyone had then Rosie smiled at everyone.

"I think we are ready" Rosie smiled as Danny nodded his head.

"The first Jeep is Dup, Caroline, Kirk, Neema, Amber, Evan and Robbie. Second Jeep is Alice, Miranda, Olivia and Charlie and last in me and Rosie with Nomsa who has offered to drive" Danny smiled as everyone walked over to their vehicle.

"Come on everyone in so we can get over there" Dup smiled before taking off over to the wedding site, Danny smiled as he helped Alice and the girls into the second Jeep.

"See you soon" Danny smiled kissing Alice and the three girls before watching them drive away before turning back to a smiling Rosie. "You ready Kiddo" Danny smiled as he helped Rosie into the Jeep as she smiled and nodded.

"Never more so dad" Rosie smiled her whole face lighting up as her whole face shone with happiness.

"Lets go" Danny smiled at Nomsa as she started the Jeep and headed off to where the wedding was being held.

Leopards Den had changed over the last two years, it was no longer separate land Mara and Leopards Den it was all Leopards Den now, they had expanded the lodge at old Mara and turned it into 5 star accommodations, with pools, tennis pitch's, restaurants and an outside bar and everything around that area and it was all fenced off, and they had build more honeymoon lodges and built a place especially for wedding to take place, Rosie's wedding was the first and all the wedding guests were staying at the hotel as the grand opening wasn't until next week, things were going good for the family.

Danny smiled as Nomsa stopped the Jeep, it was a truly beautiful sight the whole area had a thin white canopy over it the tree's were weeping willows, fake branches had been attached to some of the tree's to create curtains, that lead to the aisle sat in between seats that could hold eight people in a row either side and was 15 rows deep. At the alter was a stone table that had been weathered with plants growing behind that looked out over a pool that had been created with a waterfall that rushed down creating a place of beauty and tranquillity that was perfect for any wedding. Danny helped Rosie out the Jeep as Alice walked over with Liv, Charlie, Miranda and Robbie.

"Everyone else is in and seated" Alice smiled as she set Miranda down on the floor as the whole thing was carpeted so she wouldn't get dirty.

"Have you seen Max, is he ok?" Rosie asked looking at Alice, Liv and Charlie.

"The girls haven't but I have. His calm, his not nervous at all, I asked him and he told me he had nothing to be nervous about as he was remarrying the love of his life" Alice smiled as a tears appeared in Rosie's eyes. "So we all ready?" Alice asked and after receiving a nod gave everyone a kiss as did Nomsa before the two walk to the front Nomsa sitting in the second row next to Thandi and her fiancé as Alice took the second seat from the aisle in the front row so she was sitting next to Caroline who already had a tissue had making Alice laugh before she nodded at the official who was presiding over the wedding.

"Don't laugh" Caroline smiled with a lump in her throat as she looked at Max standing up the front with his friend Jake and his brother Will. "I have plenty in here so you can have one later" Caroline smiled as Alice laughed as violin music started to play as Robbie and Miranda started down the aisle. Max beamed as he watched his little girl walk towards him holding the arm of her Uncle. Alice placed her hand over her heart as she watched the two smiling happily as Miranda stood in front of Max holding his hand and Will held Robbie's hand following behind was Charlie who was smiling happily and as she reached the front she winked at Max making him laugh before holding her hand out and calling Miranda over to her, who happily ran to her Aunt making people laugh at how cute she was as Olivia started down the aisle also smiling happily as she walked to the front her eyes found Fatani before smiling as she felt the small diamond ring on her finger as Fatani had proposed to her 6 months ago. As Olivia reached the front she squeezed Max's hand before taking her place and looking up the aisle as the violins started the wedding march, Max smiled as he watched the vision in front of him walk closer on the arm of her father she looked so beautiful.

"And breath" Jake laughed into his ear making Max chuckle as Danny reached the front nodding at Max before placing Rosie's hand into his, before taking his seat next to Alice.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentleman, you are here to witness the marriage of Max Gifthold and Rosie Trevanian. I have a quite a few meetings with this couple and I know the two have waved the traditional readings and the hymns and they have also choosing to use their own vows but one part I cant skip we decided to do at the start. Does anyone hear know of any lawful impediment why these two should not be joined in matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace?" the official smiled as silence descended until someone cleared their throats making everyone turn and look.

"Sorry I had something stuck in my throat" Evan smiled as Max, Rosie and Olivia glared at him as everyone else dissolved into laugher including the official.

"I will take that as a no. Marriage is not a contract that should be entered in blindly as these two already know, but as proof of the strength of their love here they stand today ready to take each other as man and wife. Max would you turn to Rosie and say your vows to her" The official smiled as Max nodded and turned to Rosie.

"Rosie" Max sighed shaking his head. "I have loved you from the moment I met you and you walked into my bar after getting home from University when you was eighteen and I have never stopped, even when we were going through our ups and downs, even during our divorce. I don't think there is a world were I will ever stop loving you" Max sighed as tears slowly flowed down Rosie's cheeks as well as most of the congregation. "You are my reason for waking up in the morning and all I can say is I will love you for the rest of my life. Having you in my life" Max sighed shaking his head as tears appeared in his eyes. "Thank you for loving me and giving me our beautiful daughter" Max finished trying to stop himself from crying as he kissed Rosie's hand.

"Rosie would you say your vows to Max" the official smiled as Rosie nodded her head trying to stop her tears.

"Max" Rosie smiled as more tears appeared in her eyes. "We have been on a a crazy journey for the past 7 years and even though we have had so much pain in it I wouldn't change a day of it because if I did everything we have now wouldn't exist and I know that's a world I wouldn't want to live in" Rosie smiled as Max nodded his head. "I will love you forever and I cant wait for us to make our family bigger and greater than it already is" Rosie smiled as Max mouthed 'I love too' back at her.

"Max and Rosie have now pronounced their love to each other and Max has asked me to read this passage from one of Rosie's favourite books. _"I am nothing special; just a common man with common thoughts, and I've led a common life. There are no monuments dedicated to me and my name will soon be forgotten. But in one respect I have succeeded as gloriously as anyone who's ever lived: I've loved another with all my heart and soul; and to me, this has always been enough."" the official smiled as Rosie smiled at Max. "Now for the giving of the rings" Max and Rosie turned away towards Olivia and Jake to take the rings before turning back around. "Max take Rosie's left hand and place the ring at the tip of Rosie's forefinger and repeat after me. I Max Gifthold give you this ring as a symbol of our eternal love"_

_"I Max Gifthold give you this ring as a symbol of our eternal love" Max smiled looking Rosie in the eye._

_"My heart and soul will forever be yours"_

_"My heart and soul will forever be yours" Max smiled as he heard Alice trying to stop herself from crying._

_"My life is forever with you" and then slide the ring on to Rosie's finger" the official smiled._

_"My life is forever with you" Max spoke his voice catching as he slide the ring down before kissing it as the minister turned to Rosie._

_"Rosie take Max's left hand and place the ring at the tip of Max's forefinger and repeat after me. I Rosie Trevanian give you this ring as a symbol of our eternal love"_

_"I Rosie Trevanian give you this ring as a symbol of our eternal love" Rosie smiled looking Max in the eye as tears started to trace down her cheek again._

_"My heart and soul will forever be yours" the official smiled looking at Rosie._

_"My heart and soul will forever be yours" Rosie spoke softly as a lump had appeared in her throat where she had been trying to hold in her tears._

_"My life is forever with you" and then slide the ring on to Max's finger" The guy smiled._

_"My life is forever with you" Rosie smiled she heard more people sniffing around her as she slide the ring on to Max's finger before they intertwined their fingers together._

_"Together in front of their family and friends, Max and Rosie have declare their love and stated their vows with exchange of rings, it is my pleasure to pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your Bride" the official smiled as Max pulled Rosie close and kissed her passionately as everyone cheered and clapped for them. "Ladies and Gentleman please be upstanding for the Bride and Groom"_

_Max and Rosie smiled as they stepped down from the alter to be in-golfed in a mass hug with all the family making them laugh, Max turned around and picked up Miranda making Rosie smile as she kissed him on the cheek as they both looked adoringly at their daughter._

_…..._

_Rosie laughed as Max pulled her into the middle of the dance floor as Jake took to the stage where the DJ had set up._

_"Hello ladies and gents don't worry I'm not doing another speech" Jake laughed holding his hand up making Max and Rosie laugh. "I think these two have been embarrassed enough today but please put your hands together for their first dance" Jake sighed shaking his head at Max. "Max choose this song and he sent two months trying to find the perfect song when he accidentally stumbled on to this one and claimed it was the one for them, its an oldie from the late 80's. Max and Rosie" Jake stated pointing to the middle of the dance floor as music started to flow around the place._

**Well, here we are again  
I guess it must be fate  
We've tried it on our own  
But deep inside we've known  
We'd be back to set things straight**

"Max?" Rosie sighed resting her head on his shoulder as she looked up at him.

**I still remember when  
Your kiss was so brand new  
Every memory repeats  
Every step I take retreats  
Every journey always brings me back to you**

"I love you" Max whispered as he kissed her as they danced around in a small circle totally wrapped up in each other.

**After all the stops and starts  
We keep coming back to these two hearts  
Two angels who've been rescued from the fall  
And after all that we've been through  
It all comes down to me and you  
I guess it's meant to be  
****Forever you and me  
After all**

When love is truly right (this time it's truly right)  
It lives from year to year  
It changes as it goes  
Oh, and on the way it grows  
But it never disappears

After all the stops and starts  
We keep coming back to these two hearts  
Two angels who've been rescued from the fall  
And after all that we've been through  
It all comes down to me and you  
I guess it's meant to be  
Forever you and me  
After all

Always just beyond my touch  
You know I needed you so much  
After all, what else is livin' for?

After all the stops and starts  
We keep coming back to these two hearts  
Two angels who've been rescued from the fall  
And after all that we've been through  
It all comes down to me and you  
I guess it's meant to be  
Forever you and me  
After al

l

_As the song came to an end everyone clapped as Max pulled Rosie close and kissed her before dancing with her again to the next song both completely oblivious to everything around them until a microphone clicked on and the DJ spoke. "Can we clear the dance floor for the father and daughter dance" Rosie smiled as Max handed Rosie over to Danny shaking his hand before he walked off to join Alice who was holding Miranda who he took in his arms. Danny wrapped his arms around her tightly._

_"Dad?" Rosie asked looking at him as he placed his head against her. "Your a mum and your remarried to Max but I feel like I have lost you again" Danny sighed holding onto Rosie._

_"Dad listen to the song that is about to start Max choose this one too after I approved it" Rosie smiled hugging her dad before pulling away so they could dance as the music started._

**Look at the two of you dancing that way  
Lost in the moment and each others face  
So much in love your alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world  
I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one  
She told me so  
And she still means the world to me  
Just so you know  
So be careful when you hold my girl  
Time changes everything  
Life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way**

"Do you like the song?" Rosie asked looking up at her dad who nodded his head and pulled Rosie closer as other father and daughters joined in on the dance floor.

**But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it still hard to give her away  
I loved her first**

How could that beautiful women with you  
Be the same freckle face kid that I knew  
The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
And tucked into bed all those nights  
And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
It was only a matter of time

**But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But its still hard to give her away  
I loved her first**

From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
Someday you might know what I'm going through  
When a miracle smiles up at you  
I loved her first

"I love you dad" Rosie whispered before kissing Danny's cheek as the song finished.

"I love you so much, and I'm so proud of you" Danny whispered before kissing her head as Max walked over to her still holding Miranda as he had just been dancing with her. "Take care of my girl" Danny smiled hugging Max. Both of them" Danny laughed as he kissed Miranda's head before walking off as Max held Rosie to him and three danced as a family.

Four hours later Rosie smiled as she looked out over the garden where the reception had been held to see winding down, Rosie was sitting at a table with her dad, Alice, Max, Miranda was a sleep against Max's chest as was Robbie on Danny. Evan was sat a table talking to Nomsa, Thandi and her fiancé. Kirk and Neema had called it a night with Amber. Olivia and Fatani were still dancing as was Charlie and Will, Beth and Henry, Dup and Caroline. 'If life did have a plan for everyone like Dup believed, she was thankful for what it brought her' Rosie thought as she looked around at her family before leaning back against Max as he placed his hand around her shoulders as they spoke quietly to Danny and Alice as their family surrounded them.

Life had a great plan for her.

RAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAXRAX

Thank you for reading. I didn't have the heart to kill Dup. Please leave a review.

Disclaimer;

Quote- The Notebook by Nicholas Sparks.

First song- After All by Peter Cetera and Cher.

Second song- I Loved Her First by Heartland.

Picture's of Rosie's wedding dress, Liv's and Charlie's dress and Miranda's is on my profile.

Katy xx


End file.
